Phase I of this study demonstrated that a microcomputer-based program was as effective as a more traditional program as measured in a short term one- month follow-up, and that seniors used and understood the microcomputer- based diet improvement program. The study also demonstrated that seniors were interested in improving their nutrition. This Phase II project will determine if a microcomputer-based intervention will be more efficient and effective than traditional nutrition education over a six-month period. The intervention will use the new DINE Windows which includes mouse technology, pull down windows, and enhanced graphics. These features, not completely operational during Phase I, were posited to make the program even more user comfortable and acceptable for use by seniors. The four- session intervention with one maintenance session will assist senior citizens with basic nutritional concepts including understanding energy balance, comparing their diet to national dietary guidelines, selecting appropriate food choices, and increasing physical activity. From a group of eighty-five senior citizen residential centers, three groups of eight centers will be randomly assigned to one of three study groups. Eighty seniors will be recruited per group to participate in the study (n=240). Seniors in group A will have the intervention with microcomputer experience, group B will have the same intervention without the microcomputer experience, and group C will not be exposed to either intervention and will serve as the control. Nutrient data related to the achievement of Dietary Goals for the United States will be collected at baseline, immediately after the intervention, and at six months follow-up. One-way analysis of variance procedures will be used to determine if the nutrient intake of seniors in Group A and Group B improved as a result of the intervention, and whether seniors who had the microcomputer experience (Group A) improved their eating behavior more than seniors who did not have microcomputer experience (Group B). This would be an important first study using nutrient and physical activity analysis as an intervention methodology to improve the nutritional behavior of senior citizens. Heretofore, nutrient analysis intervention methodology has not been used as a motivational procedure in controlled studies.